Fire Will Burn Gold
by TIDTMIgirl1
Summary: Jocelyn escaped with Jonathan after the uprising. Jace has been brought up with Valentine for 17 years, whilst Jonathan & Clary live in the NY Institute with the Lightwoods. Sorry for the crappy summary, my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Jocelyn POV_

The only thing I am able to hear is my heavy breathing and the sounds of my horse galloping away to the Fairchild Manor. I have just escaped the Accords Hall and the uprising, on my way to retrieve my son and be free of the Shadowhunter world. I can see the Fairchild Manor coming up as I continue to ride my horse to the east, to make it in time to find my son.

After 5 minutes of anticipation to arrive at my destination, I'm finally here. As soon as I'm near I jump off my horse and run through the manor, frantically sprinting up the stairs and to my bedroom. I open the mahogany door, to find my parents and my son in my bedroom.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" My father looks up at me from a book in his hands. My father is sitting on my bed reading and my mother is continuously rocking Jonathan- my son- back and forth; she looks at me, "Honey, I thought you were at the accords hall, what's wrong?" Their faces are awaiting answers, but I can't give them everything.

"Mother, father, we must leave immediately. Go downstairs and prepare the horses, I'll pack for myself and Jonathan. GO NOW" I say at once, they look at me like I'm delirious.

"Honey, what's going on? Why must we leave immediately?" My mother approaches me looking at me as if I'm some poor injured animal who needs help.

"Because Valentine will come after us. There is an uprising taking action in the city because of the circle, and we need to leave now. We must save ourselves" I say, hoping they'll just listen and do as I say.

"Alright. Adele, come help me get the horses ready. Jocelyn, quickly pack light for you and Jonathan" My father says, we all listen to his orders and get to work immediately.

They run past me to get to the stables, and I grab a duffel bag and stuff some of mine and Jonathan's clothes in there. I take a quick look around the bedroom that Valentine and I share to see if i'm missing anything. My eyes land on a box and I know it's the one my father had made for Jonathan. I cant leave that here.

Quickly putting it in my bag, I grab Jonathan from his cot and place him on my bed and stare into his soulless black eyes. He scares me, my own son scares me. I know he is a demon, but he is my son, is he not? I can't leave him, especially not with Valentine, I can't put my own son through a childhood with him. He'll ruin Jonathan, tare a part what little humanity he has left and use him as weapon.

His eyes will always be black, like his fathers, he'll always have demon blood in him. But I have to give my son a chance. I take a scarf out of my wardrobe and wind it around my neck and make a small carrier for Jonathan. Placing a hand gently under his fragile head, I place him inside the scarf.

Once I know he's secure and safe wrapped in my scarf, I get my duffel bag and run down the staircase. I jog past rooms that I'll never see again, when something stops me dead in my tracks. Valentine. He's here, looking at me, he still wears his black shadowhunter gear covered with innocent people's blood. His white hair has streaks of red, and he stood silently still, not moving a muscle.

"Valentine" I say, surprised that my voice is not shaking, but steady.

"Jocelyn, where on earth do you think you're going?" His voice as usual, is persuasive and cold.

"Away from you" I grit my teeth and stare right into his eyes.

"Do you really think you can go anywhere I won't be able to find you?" he takes two steps closer to me, and I step back, afraid of him coming anywhere near me.

"Get away from me Valentine. I won't let you ruin mine or Jonathan's life anymore" I try to grab the vase on the table near me so i can have some sort of weapon against Valentine.

He just stares at me, like i'm some sort of little lamb trying to fight an elephant. "Jocey, be reasonable with me, please"

I see a flash of shadows behind Valentine and I soon realise who's here. Valentine follows my gaze, his black eyes land on Luke; who's clothes are torn up and bloody from the events that occurred in the Accords Hall.

"Valentine, step away from Jocelyn right now or I'll send my wolves on you" Luke threatens, but Valentine merely laughs like he has just been told a joke.

"Cute Lucian. Sending your puppies on me. I suggest you stay away or it will end terribly for you" Valentine shoots back staring at Luke's blue eyes.

Luke smiles, and then says: "Have it your way" in a flash of a second, the windows and doors of the manor being broken and shattered by the Werewolves coming through and making their way to Valentine.

I stare in shock, Valentine swiftly fights off the first four, but when more come I see he's struggling. My legs feel like they're glued to the floor and are unable to move from their spot, so all I do is stare in absolute shock as I watch a pack of werewolves get the better of Valentine Morgenstern.

I feel a pull on my shoulder and look away from the scene before me. It's Luke, his face full of worry, rage and kindness. never the less, it calms me to see him. "Jocelyn, we must leave _now_" I obey, and we make our way out of the manor and to the stables.

"Luke, Luke! Wait!" I tell him to stop, "Where are my parents?" I ask him, not able to see either one of them anywhere.

Luke's face falls from a frazzled expression, to a sympathetic one, and i know immediately what has happened. "NO!" I scream, Valentine has murdered my parents. My _parents_, the people who have brought me up and have always cared for me are _dead_.

A sudden rage fills me and i scream out again. Luke holds me tight and whispers in my ear that everything will be alright, but will it? My husband is a psychopathic zealot who is obsessed with his idea of a perfect 'pure' world, my son is filled with Lilith's blood, my parents are dead, the clave's falling apart and Shadowhunters and downworlders are fighting against each other, how will it ever be alright?

Luke's whispers are drowned out from the many voices coming towards us, I look up and see many members of the clave; who are thankfully, not Valentine's followers. I spot Madeline Bellefluer and she comes rushing towards me.

"Jocelyn, Luke. Where is Valentine?" She asks, with the hint of a french accent. I could barely hear her over everyone else's questions that they decided to throw at us.

"He's inside, my pack is-" Luke is cut off.

"HE'S GONE! VALENTINE HAS DISAPPEARED!" I whip my head around to stare, mouth wide open, at a werewolf who looks like they're going to be sick.

After the werewolf had spoken, everyone had gone silent, all shocked. No one saying anything, until: "What?" I ask, deadly quiet, staring the werewolf down.

The werewolf backs away from my gaze and turns to look to his Alpha- Luke. "He just disappeared, out of nowhere. We were all doing our best to fight him off, but he just vanished out of thin air" The werewolf looks like he'd just been traumatised. It's only now that I realise how young he might be. Possibly 16 or 15, he has a youthful face, and looks quite boyish. I immediately feel bad for glaring at the innocent boy.

"That is not possible!" Someone declares, I turn to find the source of the voice and see Imogen Herondale.

"It happened!" Soon, everyone is in a fight at what happened. Theories being spread around the front of the Fairchild Manor.

But I don't pay attention, I just focus on my baby boy wrapped safely in my blue scarf around my neck. He's looking right up at me, and i feel slightly terrified. I stare right into his black holes looking for any emotion. But find none. A mother can only dream...

"Jocelyn" I snap my head up to meet the blue eyes of my best friend.

"Luke" I say, my voice is croaky from the tears I had shed when finding out my parents death.

"Jocelyn, we have been told we are allowed to leave. They will question us tomorrow, but for now, let's get you rested." His voice is soothing and soft, I feel relaxed when he wraps and arm around my waist to guide me to a carriage waiting for me.

_**END**_

**Sooooo, please be kind to me. It's my first fan fic and i'm just hoping i'll get a few good reviews**

**The next chapter is basically going to be a part 2 to the prologue, then the actual story will begin:)**

**Please review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for not updating yesterday, soccer training took longer then I expected…

Thanks for the reviews

This is basically part 2 of the prologue, so the proper story is coming very soon, like next chapter soon;)

Jocelyn's POV

I awoke from the sound of birds chirping and the smell of coffee filling up the guest room I was staying at in Amatis's house. It had been 2 weeks since the events of the Uprising and Valentine's disappearance. And during those 2 weeks I had been questioned by the inquisitor multiple times, been cornered and gotten into fights with Valentine's old followers who were all apart of the circle, mourning for my parents's death, and has received nasty looks from nearly every shadowhunter in Idris for being Valentine's wife.

But none of that mattered, because they were trying to take my son away from me. Whilst under the mortal sword, I told the clave that Jonathan held demon blood inside him- greater demon blood- the shadowhunters weren't to happy when they heard.

The whole of the clave were discussing and bickering of what to do with Jonathan. Some had said to throw him out of Idris and to send him to a mundane orphanage, others said that he should be thrown into the silent city, and some said they should kill him. Because to them, Jonathan is just a demon, and we are shadowhunters. It is our mandate to kill them.

All of these scenarios made me sick, thinking of my son being sent to prison because of his father, or being taken away from me, or dying. I couldn't handle it, and with being pregnant with another child, it was all getting too much. And the worse part is, is the fact that I can't do anything about it. I'm nothing compared to the clave. The past two weeks have been hell, trying my best to claim my innocence and retrieving my son from the hands of the inquisitor.

**Knock on the door**

"Jocey, it's me. Can I come in?" Luke.

"Yes" I reply quickly, knowing that the sight of him will ease my nerves.

Luke opens the door with one hand whilst balancing a steaming mug I'm hoping is filled with coffee. He walks over to me and hands the mug over to me and sits on the edge of the bed, giving me a worried smile.

"I have news" He says, after a couple of silent seconds.

I look up, this can't be good…"What news?" my voice shakes slightly from fear of what the clave will do to me and Jonathan.

"Well, the clave have come to their senses and realized you are completely innocent and were trying to do the right thing the whole time; Unlike some others who will be punished. But, Jocey, the good thing is, is that they've decided that Jonathan will be taken to the Silent City-"

"WHAT?" I cut off Luke and stare widely at him, "How on earth is that good news? They're taking my son to prison!"

"Jocelyn, they're taking him there to be examined and to see if the silent brothers can do anything about the demon blood in him. They say they'll try and see if there is anything they can do to make him less of a demon. They've also contacted warlocks like Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane to see if they can be of any assistance. Jocelyn, this is a good thing."

I shake my head, "And what if they kill him there to make things easier for themselves whilst just saying that during some sort of a procedure he died? What if they're just doing this to cover up his death" I deadpan, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Luke just smiles and says, "I thought of that to Jocelyn, and they assured me you'll be with them every step of the way, and will always be with Jonathan."

I sigh in relief, and thank Luke for everything his done for me these past two weeks and get out of bed to head for the Silent city.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry! I didn't think it would take me this long to update. I've had a lot on my plate with a huge maths test, English assignment, a lot of science homework and me spraining my ankle at soccer training. Anyways, please enjoy….**

My name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild. I am a shadow hunter. My birth parents are Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern. I have a loving big brother, Jonathan. I have a best friend/parabatai who is awesome, Isabelle, and a caring and compassionate stepfather, Luke.

I don't live my life exactly the same as other shadowhunters do. First off, my biological father is psychotic zealot who started a war in the great hall of Accords and him disappearing into thin air. Also, my step-fathers a downworlder- a werewolf to be exact-, my brother has demon blood within him that makes him faster and stronger then other shadowhunters and I am capable of creating new runes, due to me having extra angel blood then your usual shadowhunter.

So, my life isn't exactly normal, but I'm super fine with that. I live in New York, at the Institute with my parents and Jonathan, along with the Lightwood family and Hodge Starkweather. My parent's are loving to both Jonathan, and me, Izzy- who is my best friend and parabatai- is the one person (beside my brother) who I can always count on; plus, she has awesome taste in clothes. Alec, who is like another big brother to me, always takes care of me and is protective. Max, the youngest Lightwood, is awesome. We read Manga comics all the time and everyone in the Institute tells me that he has a crush on me, which is extremely adorable.

Anyway, so I'm Clary Fairchild. I'm an artist like my mother; I love manga and enjoy fighting demons with my parabatai.

* * *

Church was resting on my stomach as I lay on my bed reading the newest edition to Angel Sanctuary that earlier in the day Max and I bought from Forbidden Planet. I was in the middle of a sentence when the door slammed open. I knew it was Izzy from the vanilla perfume and loud heels that were making their way towards me so I didn't bother looking up from my comic.

"Hey! Let's go shopping. I heard Victoria's Secret is having a sale and I need to be there," Izzy announced, plopping down on my bed. I now look up and see Izzy's dark eyes watching me, waiting for me. She knows I don't like shopping for clothes all that much, so its usually a challenge for her to get me out of the institute to go on a shopping spree; but Izzy never gives up.

"And don't you dare tell me you can't make it because your reading your comic" she says and rips the comic out of my hands and I pout, "your coming with me" she grabs my hands tries to pull off the bed, but I'm staying in _my_ angel sanctuary.

"Do I have to go?" I whine like a little kid, Iz just glares at me.

"Yes you do! When we made an oath to be each others parabatai, it meant that we have to kill demons and shop together" she says, "now stop whining like Max when he doesn't want to get a haircut and come shop with me" she's stopped trying to pull my hands knowing its useless, and goes for my legs, my weakness.

"Firstly, I'm gonna tell Max you said that. And secondly, I'm pretty sure Raziel didn't make the rune of parabatai so two shadowhunters can go shopping together to the Victoria's Secret sale" I say, feeling like I've accomplished something that won't help me stay here. Izzy won't stand for that.

"You don't know that!" she screeches, "Raziel wanted parabatai's to bond and that crap. JUST COME!"

"FINE" I shout, there's no way I can say no to Izzy, "but you owe me art books and manga" I finalize.

"YAY" she celebrates and takes my hand and waltzes me out of my bedroom.

"We are gonna get you some seriously sexy lingerie Clar-" we stop at a halt and Iz stops talking when we see Alec and Jonathan eyeing us.

"And why would Clary need 'seriously sexy lingerie'?" Jonathan asks, this isn't going to end well….

"To support her breasts!" Izzy lies, and enjoys the faces from our brothers when they hear what she has said. They both make a face that says 'WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION' and I giggle along with blushing.

"We really didn't need to know that" Alec says.

"Well you asked" Izzy snaps, then takes my hand as we continue walking through the halls of the institute and make our way out of our beloved home and into the streets of New York City.

We catch a cab to Broadway to arrive at Victoria's Secret, there's a huge line and that's how I now they're having a sale.

"Ughh!" Izzy lets out an exasperated sigh, "damn lines, we need glamour's" she says and I get to work on it.

Soon enough, we are glamoured and ready to shop. We enter Victoria's Secret, swiftly passing the line and enjoying the fact that no one can see us. Once we're in we got behind a clothing rack where no one could see us and un-glamoured ourselves. Because it would be kind of weird if a redhead and brunette just appeared out of nowhere.

Izzy is pulling me towards different racks, trying to persuade me to try things on. I try to say no, but she's super persistent and is practically shoving me into dressing stalls. I've tried on a couple of things and so has Izzy, she's forced me into a couple of bright colored bras and underwear, insisted I should get lingerie dresses for 'special occasions' which freaked me out, cuz, er, well I'm kind of a virgin, but that's irrelevant.

Anyway, she's bought a couple of things like bra sets, perfume, and may I say so myself, a very hot bikini set. All I wanted was a cute white sweater to wear when winter comes in a couple of months, but for Izzy that wasn't enough so I got a dark blue lacy bra set which is actually quite pretty and I'm glad I bought it. But I am not telling my mum about this, she'll surely freak out if she knew I was wearing lingerie.

"So, you've got everything?" Izzy asks.

"Yep" I reply, Izzy starts making her way to the front of the store but I stop her, "and thank you Iz, I may hate shopping but you always make it worth the while"

Izzy's lips break into a heartfelt grin, but she composes herself quickly and says, "Thanks Clare-bear but don't get a soft and mushy on me" I laugh and we head to the front of the store. We stop at a halt and stare at a massive line to get _out_ of the shop.

"Are you freaking kidding me? We need to get into a line to get _out_ of the damn shop?" Izzy says loudly, causing heads to turn.

"Let's use a glamour then and slip out unnoticed" I whisper to her. She nods and we go behind a clothes rack where no one can see us and apply glamour so we are invisible to the mundane sight.

"Alright let's leave" Iz and I head out of the shop and are now walking the streets of New York City, until someone bumps into Izzy and all her shopping bags are on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" the boy who bumped into Izzy apologized continuously. I was scared for the boy; he seemed really sweet and dorky with his lanky built body, huge glasses that reminded me of Max and his curly brown hair.

"I didn't mean to- its just- I didn't" He seems lost for words, staring at Izzy who is drop dead gorgeous with her dark hair and eyes and tall, curvy body. Especially with her short red skirt and slightly revealing top. He was gawking at her, and I couldn't help but find it a little adorable.

"It's ok" Izzy begins blushing and I'm shocked, I've never seen Izzy blush over a boy before.

It hits me then that Izzy and I have glamour's on and mundane's shouldn't be able to see us, unless you have the sight. I know he isn't a downworlder, because I would be able to sense it if so.

"You can see us?" I ask, probably sounding really stupid to the mundane boy who possibly has the sight.

The boy looks at me like I'm dumb, but answers the question politely never the less, "Yes, of course I can see. I bumped into you guys", he says, looking confused.

I meet Izzy's eyes and she knows what I'm thinking, "What's your name?" she asks, he seems happy that she did so.

"Simon Lewis" he says.

"Do you believe in werewolves and vampires?" Izzy asks, why that question?

Simon looks confused, then says: "umm, no sorry. I have to go. Sorry again for bumping into you" he says and smiles at us then walks away. He probably thinks we're crazy.

"He was cute" Izzy announces and checks him out from afar. I just roll my eyes.

"He could see us! And why did you ask if he believed in werewolves and vampires? What kind of question is that?" I ask my parabatai.

Izzy just stares at me, "well you weren't saying anything, and what was I suppose to ask, 'did you know that me and my friend here are angel warriors who are here to fight and kill demons to rid them of the world and we were wondering if you had anything to do with that'?" she says, "is that subtle enough?"

"Forget it. He probably thinks we're crazy" we start walking and are on look out for somewhere to take the glamour off.

"No, he thinks you're crazy. He thinks I'm hot"

"You were the one who asked the damn stupid question!"

"You're just jealous that he chose to bump into me instead of you"

"_Chose_?"

"Obviously, do you really think he just happened bump into mwah" she points to herself.

I sigh; "yes Izzy, he _chose_ to bump into you. But seriously, that kid had the sight, I think we should keep track on him"

"Yeah, that means I can see him again" Izzy smiles.

"I can't believe you have a crush on him! He is so not your type!"

"Okaaaay, I do not have a crush on him. And what is my type?"

"Criminals, downworlders, dangerous dudes" I sum up.

"Well, he was cute- Simon I mean"

"You so have a crush on him"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

This goes on for quite a while…..

* * *

"Please don't tell me you got sexy lingerie" Jonathan asks, we're in my bedroom right now and I'm taking all the things I bought from Victoria's secret out.

"Umm, no?" I may not be the best liar.

"Oh god! I'm gonna kill Iz!" he says jumping over to my bed and resting there.

I laugh, "You're being over dramatic. It's just a bra and underwear"

"Too much information!" he yells and I laugh once again.

**KNOCK ON THE DOOR**

"Come in" my brother and I yell synchronized.

My mother comes in and I quickly stand in front of the Victoria's Secret bag, afraid he might flip. She doesn't seem to notice, so I think I'm safe. "That was adorable", she says, referring to our synchronized 'come in!'

"Why thank you, we've been practicing it all day just for you" Jonathan says, stupid sweet-talker.

My mother smiles, "I'm honored. Anyway, I came here to tell you that there is a boy coming to stay with us from the Idris"

"Why?" I ask

"Because he's from Idris, and lived there his whole life and wants to travel and he liked the idea of New York. He'll be staying with us two weeks tops"

"Cool" my brother says, "so what's his name?"

"Jace Wayland"

**And there you have it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Obviously Jace is coming in next chapter so be excited **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My name is Jonathan Christopher Wayland, but I prefer Jace. I'm a shadowhunter. My birth parents are Michael Wayland and Jane Cartwright, but my true father, Valentine Morgenstern, has brought me up my entire life.

Ever since I was a baby I've been brought up by my adoptive father to be the best shadowhunter there has ever been and to be his secret weapon to the destruction of our corrupt Clave. Throughout my childhood, I lived in an isolated area of Idris in a small cottage, training to be the best with my father. When I got older, I had to leave him and live with an adoptive family and attend Idris Academy.

Now I am 17, and walking through the streets of New York City, heading for the Institute. Valentine has told me of my mission; get close to the residents of the New York Institute, and steal the Mortal Cup. He doesn't know where it is, so it looks like I'll have to do some investigating.

Opening the gate to enter the Institute, I take in my surroundings. The New York institute is an old, gothic looking building with a lot of towers and windows. I notice a middle aged woman standing at the front of the Institute doors, looking classy in a black suite dress, she must be Maryse Lightwood.

I head towards the front of the Institute to meet her, "hey" I say, trying to play it cool, "I'm Jace Wayland"

"Good morning Jace, I hope your flight here was pleasant"

I smile graciously at her and turn on my charm, "it was indeed, thank you Mrs Lightwood"

"You know," she says, looking down on me as I make my way up the stairs of the institute "our warlock really wouldn't of mind to have opened a portal for you. You didn't have to travel here by a plane, surrounded by mundanes"

I shook my head and annoyingly my hair got into my eyes once again. I really need to get it cut. "It wasn't a hassle", I reply with a smile that always makes girls faint, Maryse didn't seem like the kind of woman to collapse because of a man's good looks though.

"Thank you Jace, things have been pretty hectic here since the murder of that Vampire near central park. The Vampires are threatening the Fae and it's all a mess" she gestures for me to enter the Institute and I do, she continues talking but I can't help but marvel at how, well, beautiful the whole place is.

"….I'm afraid that's why Jocelyn and Lucian aren't here today, clave business." She continues, "My son is in the training room with Jonathan Fairchild and my daughter and her parabati are running wild in the city somewhere. We don't often get shadowhunter visitors, at least not ones your age"

She keeps on speaking but I don't take much in as I'm looking at my surroundings, we've left the foyer and are now walking through a large corridor to my new bedroom.

The walls are all covered in paintings of our history and famous shadowhunters, the floor is a rich dark wood that is cloaked with a long Persian rug, leading up to the end of the hallway. The ceiling is a couple of metres beyond my head, and dangling from the ceiling are chandeliers.

We reach the end of the hallway to mahogany door that looks fairly heavy, "your room" Maryse announces. She opens the door to reveal a large room that consists of a king sized bed covered in white sheets, vintage dressers and big wardrobes, dark brown wooden flooring covered with Persian rugs and a door leading to what I believe could be a bathroom.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in the New York Institute and find your room nice enough for yourself"

I walk into the room and drop my duffel bag on the floor near the bed, "yeah, it's great"

"Well I'm glad you like it" she says and walks towards the other door in the room, "this is the bathroom, we bought you things like toothbrushes and toothpaste and shampoo-"

"Actually," I interrupt her, "I have my own hair products that I prefer to use"

"Oh" Maryse replies, looking amused, "I see, well like I said, my son and Jocelyn's son are in the training room so if you'd like I could show you the way so you can meet them"

"No that's ok, besides you look like you have somewhere to be" I say looking at her outfit, which appears to nice just for greeting a teenager.

Maryse smiles, "I do actually, conclave meeting about the recent murder" she says, "I'm not sure when I'll be back but can you tell Alec where I've gone to?"

"Sure" I reply with another charming smile.

"Ok well thank you. I hope you get settled in, bye Jace"

"Bye Mrs Lightwood" As soon as Maryse leaves the room I shut the door to unpack all of my things.

I didn't bring much, a couple of tops and pairs of jeans and of course my training and shadow hunter gear. And my stele, I always bring that with me, wherever I go, along with the Morgenstern ring that I'll make sure to keep hidden from the residents of this institute. When finished unpacking I realize that I probably smell like an aeroplane so I go and test out their showers.

LINE BREAK

After my shower I change into black jeans and a dark blue tee, and head out to find the training room. Walking through these corridors that are so dark with paintings covered with them, and freakishly tall and wide is new to me. When I was a child I lived in a small cottage in a valley, I felt isolated there and I knew no matter how loud I could scream for someone to just be there with me, no one would ever hear. I felt so confined in that tiny cottage, in that valley. Valentine would visit me every week, but when he wasn't there I was completely and utterly alone.

But when I turned 10, Valentine set his plan in motion and sent me to Idris Academy in Alicante, so I could gather Intel for him. He already had people working for him in the inside, but he didn't trust anyone like he's own son. So I did everything I could do to fit in, and of course it worked. To the shadowhunters, I was Jace Wayland, who had lived with my uncle, Matthew Wayland, at the Brighton Institute since I was one because of my father's death. But since Matthew was torn apart by a clan of rogue vampires, I've had to move to Idris. Ever since then I would visit Valentine weekly to give him back reports on everything that was going on at the time.

I've gone up about four flights of stairs and I'm not entirely sure I've made any progress with finding the training room. I continue walking until I stop right in my tracks and stare at large door coloured in a deep dark brown, decorated with runes. I open the heavy doors to find two guys in the midst of training. One appears to be practising with a bow and arrow and he certainly looks like he knows what he's doing. The other holds a seraph blade with such ease it was as if he was born with it. They both look up at me with an expression that tells me they weren't expecting any visitors.

"Hey", one of the boys' calls out and my breath hitches when I see how much he looks like Valentine; I immediately know who he is. With the ivory hair, pale skin and dark eyes that were a startling contrast with the rest of him, he was Jonathan Morgenstern.

His voice wasn't entirely unfriendly, but I wouldn't say he was excited to see me. "Hey, I'm guessing you guys must be Alexander Lightwood and Jonathan Morgenstern?"

My legs start moving and before I know it I'm standing in front of the two, I put out my hand for them to shake and after a couple of seconds of an irritating awkward silence, the boy who looks like a male version of Maryse Lightwood but younger says; "it's Alec" and then shakes my hand so I don't look like an idiot.

A second later, Jonathan is shaking my hand. "Sorry, didn't realize you were coming over today, I thought it was next week" he grins and in that moment I now see a strong difference between him and his biological father.

"Yeah well, I was eager to see the place" I say with a charming smile, and I notice Alec become redder in the face then he was a minute ago. "So, nice training room" I say looking around the place.

It was a modern looking room filled with weapons, mats and other equipment you'll find at Idris University's training rooms. It had this cool air to it and smelt of sweat and…metal?

"Thanks. What's your name by the way?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh sorry, Jace Wayland"

"Cool, so as you know I'm Jonathan and this is Alec" he says, then indicating to the guy standing next to him who seemed to be very shy, "and our sisters are Clary and Isabelle. Iz has once again dragged Clary out shopping so that's why they're not here."

Jonathan and Alec started packing up their equipment whilst talking to me, "So what's it like living in Idris and going to the academy there?"

"Well Idris is a hell of a lot different to New York from what I've seen so far, and the academy is pretty damn strict on us with the teachers and trainers constantly saying, 'the law is harsh but it is the law'" I droned on.

"Probably has something to do with the rebellion" Jonathan mumbled whilst looking down at his seraph blade intently.

A picture of Valentine holding Jonathan as a baby suddenly appeared in my mind. It was so surreal for me, to be meeting a replica of Valentine, yet the replica being nothing like him. I have no idea what the Morgenstern children think of their father, but I know we don't have the same opinion of the man, that's for sure.

"Anyway, before I forget, Maryse told me to tell you guys that she's at the conclave meeting and will be for a while"

Jonathan looked up, "because of that vampire who got killed in central park most likely"

"Do you know anything about it?" I ask, curiosity getting the better part of me.

"the 'adults'" he says with finger expressions, "won't tell us anything about it"

"Umm, so, Jace" Alec begins talking again, the first time I've heard him speak since he corrected his name, "Did you take the portal to get here?"

"No, I took a flight from Berlin. I didn't want to make a fuss over a portal"

Jonathan looked like he was just about finished with packing everything up, he turned to me and asked; "Are you hungry Jace? Aeroplane food isn't too great from what I've heard of"

"Yeah actually, I am"

"Well I know just the place to take you," Jonathan said as he guided me to the front doors with Alec following behind us, "there's this great place not too far away from here, don't worry no mundanes"

LINE BREAK

Taki's Diner was the place Jonathan was talking about, and he didn't lie, there really were no mundanes. Instead the place was filled with downworlders eating and enjoying themselves. We three did get some attention when we walked in, and not just because we're shadow hunters.

The place had guards in the front, to keep all the trouble outside. Taki's Diner looked really dodgy on the outside and a 60s diner on the inside. We slipped into a red leather booth and looked at our menus. This place served things raw meat for werewolves, animal blood for vampires and whole raw fish for faeries.

"I recommend the mushu pork, it's amazing" Jonathan says whilst reading his menu.

The waitress comes over to our table not a second later and I could immediately tell she was one of the fae. She was very tall and had a slim built with milky skin that had visible green veins. Her blonde hair was in a tight pony tail and it appeared to have a green tint to them, she had blue eyes with no whites or pupils, which made me wonder if she were a nixie. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but she couldn't be missed in a crowed that's for sure.

She smiled at me with sharp teeth, "What can I get you boys", she asked in an amused tone. She wore a pink 60s waitress uniform, I'm thinking this diner has a theme to it…

"I'll have the usual and so will Alec" Jonathan said as the faerie wrote down their orders on her notepad. She then turned to me and I realized it was my turn.

"I'll have the mushu pork please" I say giving her an award winning charming smile. She seems pleased with me and gives me a look that tells me I'll be seeing her again.

As soon as the faerie is gone, Alec says, "the girls will be here shortly" he's voice sounds strained, as if he's holding something in. he seems to be shy, like he's Jonathan's wingman who always stands quietly in the background.

"With a million shopping bags" Jonathan said under his breath, which caused me to smile in amusement.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to that fae girl" I say, starting to stand up.

"What?" Alec asked, quite loudly I might add.

"I said I'm going to go talk to the fae girl" I make it out of the booth but Alec's voice stops me.

"But she's a downworlder" Alec said in a hushed tone so no one else could hear.

Jonathan laughed at that, "Come on Alec, stop being such a snob. Jace, her name is Kaelie Whitewillow, just so you don't embarrass yourself" he grinned at me as if he knew exactly what I was up to.

But in reality, he didn't. I need some downworlder who's close to this community and Kaelie seems like the perfect fit. The shadowhunters here seem like they come to this place a lot and she'll know things about them, she also may be able to give me intel about every other downworlder in this city since Taki's seems like the place everyone comes to.

I push through the doors I saw her come through once she left with our orders and seek her out. I see her standing near a tray of drinks. I walk over to her, whisper something into her ear and soon enough I'm making out with her in their cleaning closet.

Once she tells me she has to get back to her job or she'll get fired, I tell her to meet me somewhere for a date. "Central Park" she told me, "tomorrow at 12pm"

I make it back to our table to see that our food has just arrived, along with a redhead…

**Ok! So yes it has taken me quite a while to update but….I have had no inspiration to write this story whatsoever. **

**I had no idea how to introduce Jace into the story or how Clary and Jace will meet so yeah… **

**Also, Jane Cartwright and Matthew Cartwright are just characters I made up. **

**I'll try and update again soon, it might be hard because of all the schoolwork. And also, if you're confused about anything please tell me in the reviews or something and I'll explain. **

**AND I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to Cassie Clare!**

**Thanks, REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the late update! Tests and assignments were being thrown at me and now its Easter holidays for me so I need to give you chapter 5!**

Isabelle insists that I am in desperate need of her help when it comes to fashion. She believes that as my parabati, it is her duty to tell me what to wear and what makeup to buy and why heels are always the way to go. Personally I don't see what the big deal is with all these stuff that quite frankly, scares me more then greater demons. The shopping assistants will wear fake smiles on their cake faces along with tight clothing and tall heels and pull me into dressing rooms and throw random things for me to try on; with Isabelle's help of course.

But I like my messy red hair and converses; it's me. I am usually seen wearing jeans but today I have decided to sport a white plain dress with a denim jacket. Simple. And besides, I don't remember when taking the parabati oath that I would be forced into revealing dresses and skirts and be exposed to Izzy's makeup collection. Though I love the girl to death and do think she has a great taste in fashion and always looks good, she doesn't seem to understand the concept of 'Iz, I don't need your makeup or clothes!'

Today, we went to the mall and stayed for about 4 hours straight and I swear it nearly killed me. I still haven't eaten since breakfast and I need food preferably form Taki's. So when Jonathan called telling me that he and Alec and the new guy were there, I jumped at the opportunity. And besides, what better way to meet your new roommate then over a plate filled with delicious pancakes covered in maple syrup and ice cream…Oh god, my mouth is watering.

When walking into the 60s diner themed restaurant we were hit by the beautiful smell of Taki's food. This place is not somewhere a mundane wants to be. Its not dangerous, but downworlders sometimes like to play mind games. I immediately spot my brother, I always can with his startling white hair, and he says the same about me with my bright red nest living on top of my head.

Sliding into the booth with about ten shopping bags I am so grateful to finally have somewhere to sit. "Tough day, Clare-bear?" Jonathan smirks.

"No, she enjoyed shopping with me today" Izzy answers for me.

Jonathan looks at my slightly miserable face and knows I need food to reassure me, "I ordered you two large pancakes dosed in maple syrup and ice cream"

I smile at my brother, "and a strawberry milkshake by any chance?"

Jonathan simply rolled his eyes, "how could I ever forget Clary?"

Isabelle huffs in boredom and slams the menu on the table, "so, what's the new guy like?" she says looking at the two boys in front of us. "Jace, isn't it?"

I notice Alec blush when the new guys name is mentioned and immediately feel bad for him. He hides his sexuality from everyone except Isabelle and I, but not Jonathan though, Alec doesn't want him to know because his afraid his parabati won't look at him the same way. I'm pretty sure Jonathan knows though and is aware of the fact that Alec doesn't want him to know, so he stays silent.

Its all very confusing, and for what might I ask? It's unfair the way people can be about others sexualities. I know my kind is very strange about it and refuse to talk anything on the subject, influencing Alec to believe that what he feels is wrong. He doesn't like to talk about it either, and feels uncomfortable whenever we bring it up so none of us say anything.

I'm brought out of my reverie by my brothers voice, "he's ok," he says, replying to Isabelle's question.

"Seriously Jon, that's it?" Iz does not look impressed, "ok, Alec what do you think of him?"

Alec's been staring down at the table until now, "umm, he seems nice enough" he says, shrugging.

Izzy sighs in frustration, _poor boys_. "How great are you guys at getting information on another?" she asks rhetorically.

Our food is brought over not a second later and I see that Jonathan really did order me pancakes and a strawberry milkshake, I look over to Isabelle's side of the table to see she's been given the same and looks quite happy with it.

"Can you at least tell us what he looks like?" I ask; I need to get something out of these two.

Jonathan looks deep in thought before he answers my question, "gold" he says, and then goes onto eating his burger. I roll my eyes; you'll never get a straightforward answer with boys I suppose.

"You guys are hopeless" Izzy states.

"What do you want from me woman?" Jonathan exaggerates, _drama queen_.

Izzy smirks and we're silent for a couple of seconds until I can sense someone watching and approaching us. Before I can say anything, the stranger has pulled up a chair to join our group; it is then that I notice that there is another meal, mushu pork. Jace. When I finally look up to meet his face I notice his eyes, which look like they belonged to a lion, were set on me.

Jonathan was right, he is gold. Blonde hair that shines like a halo on top of his head, a tan that nearly matches his hair color and a lovely smile. Of course I hate myself for thinking this because anyone can clearly see that he knows how good-looking he is, and uses it to his own advantage.

"Ladies, Jace Wayland" Jonathan says, "Jace Wayland, ladies"

My parabati merely rolls her eyes and sets them on the new resident, "Isabelle Lightwood" she says in a slightly flirtatious voice. Iz must be happy with Jace's appearance, just to give her something nice to look at.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Lightwood" Jace says, _so he is a charmer_. He then looks to me and I realize his waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Clary Fairchild" I say in a small voice. _Great first impressions, don't you think?_

"Nice to meet you both" he seems pretty genuine so hopefully he isn't a womanizing dick.

Jonathan looks towards our new companion, "so how was Kaelie?" he asks, seemingly amused.

Jace smirks, "I have a date with her tomorrow at 12 in Central Park" he announces and I feel the tiniest bit of jealousy, which pisses me off. Alec doesn't look pleased either and Isabelle looks like she couldn't care less.

I wish I were like Izzy, not a care in the world and have the capability of talking to guys without sounding like a complete idiot. She's also much more confident then I am, and tall might I add. I'm only 5'3, which can be irritating when you're a shadowhunter, but believe it or not, it can come to your advantage when you are fighting against certain demons.

"Going out with one of the fae?" Isabelle inquires. "Do I have to tell you to be careful? I know that you shadowhunters who've hardly been out of Idris don't have as much experiences with downworlders compared to others"

Jace simply smiles at this, "oh let me assure you, I have had plenty of experience with downworlders"

Isabelle seems mildly impressed by this and I'm preying that she isn't going to start flirting with him, because that would just make things really awkward at this table. Fortunately, all she does is give Jace a smile and start on her pancakes.

"Hey Clary," I hear Jonathan start talking so I turn my head to his. "I overheard mum and Luke talking about leaving for Idris during the Accords. They might take us with them" He seems excited to go the Shadowhunters homeland, I know he has always wanted to see the Fairchild Manor, as have I, but Jon was born there so I think it means something more to him.

"Really? That's so cool" this is the most I have spoken in front of Jace and realizing that somehow makes me feel even more wary of his presence.

"Yep, if we're lucky enough we'll be leaving in three weeks"

I hear Isabelle next to me sigh, "You guys are so lucky. The last time I went to Idris I was seven I think, I can hardly remember anything of it". Iz then turns her attention to the other blonde at the table, "What was it like going to school there?"

Jace was previously staring at nowhere in particular but then set his gold eyes on me for a brief second, looking vulnerable. After that strange moment his eyes are then set on Isabelle's, "Well, they're really strict over there, and expect a lot from you. Sometimes you feel like you have no freedom, to be honest. But some of the instructors are brilliant and have fought some pretty famous demons and killed them successfully, so it's great that you get given the opportunity to meet these people and have them teach you, but like I said, sometimes you feel like you're isolated from the world"

I'm surprised by this answer, and not just because of what he said but the fact that he _did_ say it and the _way_ he did so. Once again, it felt as if he was showing us his vulnerable side, but unintentionally so. But once again that moment didn't last, and soon enough he was telling us a story about this one teacher that Jace despised. He was making the others laugh, but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, I was paying attention to his teeth. Yes, I am aware of how incredibly creepy that sounds, but I couldn't help but notice that one of his front tooth is slightly chipped and I found myself being relieved by this. At least his whole appearance wasn't perfect then.

He seemed to talk with a lot of passion and I like that, and he tends to give a small smile after he finishes his sentences, which is kind of cute I must admit. His gold locks were constantly falling in front of his eyes, and every time he would push them out of the way, you were given a glimpse of his voyance rune, and I then realized that he was a leftie.

"Clary?" I am once again brought out of my reverie by my brother's voice, and I soon realize everyone at the table is staring at me.

"Pardon?" _well this is embarrassing…_

Jonathan gives me a smile, "We were just talking about that time when you threw a fit about Mrs. Penrose insisting that you put on some clothes that didn't have paint splattered on them. You went on a full outrage, saying that she was stupid head and started yelling 'I'm telling mum!'" Everyone starts burst out laughing and I turn red, "You were so crazy"

"I was five genius, I freaked out over everything and my vocabulary wasn't considered sizable back then" I take a sip of the strawberry milkshake and realize that Jace's eyes are once again on me, it starts to get on my nerves so I look back at him, giving him a 'what the hell do you want?' expression. He simply smirks.

"Well for my fifth birthday my uncle asked me what I wanted" I notice he is only looking at me when he talks and no one else. "I told him that all I wanted was to have a bath filled with spaghetti Bolognese" I can't help but burst out into a fit of laughter, imagining a 5-year-old Jace in a bathtub filled with pasta and sauce is certainly comical enough for me to giggle like an idiot.

"Did your uncle actually let you bathe in spaghetti and Bolognese?" I asked eagerly.

Jace smiles back at me, "Yep. He said it was cheap and that I just had to wait for the sauce to cool down a bit before I went in"

During the time we spend at Taki's, we are recalling old memories of stupid things we did when we were younger and telling stories to one another, hoping to make someone laugh. I decided that I actually quite like Jace Wayland at the end of my meal. He's funny, and seems like a passionate person and a great shadowhunter who just wants to have fun, a bit like Isabelle I suppose, maybe that's why I like him, because it CANNOT be because of his looks. I do admit, he is very attractive, but the problem is he knows it too and knows where it can get him, which irritates me. Nonetheless, he seems nice enough, and if I avoid his love radar we may even get to be friends.

"So," Jace says as we walk out of the diner, "Anyone up for some demon hunting tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Ok! So I am so terribly sorry about this, but pretty much after I upload a chapter and write another I get writers block and have zero inspiration to do anything about it. But it will soon be holidays for me once again so I should update a lot quicker. Twice a week is my goal because my chapters and aren't all that long in the first place, though this is my longest one ever! I got to about 3,000 or so words which is SO much to me! Anyway, enjoy please and if there are any questions about this story because it's confusing, please feel free to ask P.S I have a link on bio to Clary's outfit for Pandemonium if you want to check it 's POV**

"So it's a Saturday night and the full moon is out?" I question Isabelle, who is currently applying her fifth layer of cherry red lipstick. After our late lunch at Taki's, the group split. Jonathan and Alec wanted to show Jace around New York and Isabelle and I went back to the Institute for training that we didn't receive earlier in the day. Currently, I was lying on Izzy's plum purple bedspread looking through the pile of fashion magazines she collects.

"Yep, Pandemonuim is going to get wild tonight" Isabelle says, her red lips in a huge grin.

I smile as well, demon hunting is certainly one of my favourite ways to pass time, and it also helps that I am quite good at what I do. I return to Vogue but get distracted by a small knock on the door. Izzy confidently walks over to reveal Max Lightwood on the other side. Max is the youngest one here at the institute, and though that means everyone loves and spoils him, it can get quite lonely and exhausting, always trying to be with the older kids. His started his training, and like Alec, he's great with a bow and arrow.

Max stands there clutching onto a one of his books that I'm assuming is Manga, his dark brown hair falling into his black rimmed glasses that are far too big for him. "Where have you guys been?" he asks, and I can tell he seems a little let down. The thought of Max wondering around the institute looking for us, breaks my heart.

"We were shopping and then we went to Taki's and came back here for training" Isabelle answers swiftly.

"Did you see the new guy?" Max asks, seemingly excited to have another shadowhunter here at the institute.

His invited himself in and is now sitting next to me on the bed, "Yes we did" I say, "He seems nice".

Isabelle smirks, "he seems more than _nice_ in my opinion Clare"

I blush a little, remembering him at Taki's. Max looks confused, "what does she mean?" he asks, looking up at me.

Smiling, I say, "He was good looking".

"_Very_ good looking" Isabelle chimes in.

Max pulls a face, "gross" he mutters underneath his breath, "What's he actually like?"

Isabelle looks at me; she doesn't know what to say. He didn't tells us a lot about himself, but he did tell us funny stories, and he did seem nice, though a little cocky too, but nice never the less. "He tells funny stories" I offer.

"And he likes Mushi pork", Izzy adds, looking proud of herself.

Max, unlike Izzy and I when we were questioning Jonathan and Alec about the new guy, seems very pleased with this given information, "can he fight well?" he asks, hopefully.

"We haven't seen him fight yet Max," Izzy says, her back to us as she looks for something on her cluttered makeup desk, "but we will tonight".

"You guys are going out tonight?" he says excitedly, "can I come?" this is going to be so hard to let him down…

"Not tonight" I say, and his face falls, "but maybe another time?"

"Ok" he mumbles, looking down to his feet. I notice the Manga comic again and attempt to lift his spirits up.

"Is that Angel Sanctuary New Edition Deluxe?"

"Yeah," he says, his voice slowly getting rid of the hurt in them, "mum got it for me when I couldn't come with her to the meeting today. I haven't started it yet, I was waiting for you"

Max looks up at me again, with those big bright blue Lightwood eyes. I smile, "well, shall we begin?"

**LINE BREAK **

**Third Person Onwards:**

Jonathan Fairchild didn't mind Jace at all. Their first encounter was strange, he had to admit, but the better he got to know him, the more he liked the blonde. He seemed at ease with himself, and was pretty funny too, he also looked like a good shadowhunter as well which, if they were going demon hunting tonight that would help the group a lot. It was a Saturday night, and it also happened to be a full moon too. This meant two things for Jonathan. 1. The shadowhunters were going to get calls of disturbance caused by Werewolves all night and 2. All the mundanes who are bored with their lives and want to set alight their inner animal out always choose a Saturday night and full moon to do so. And when mundanes acted like this, the creatures of the underworld chose these special times to come out of their realms and outnumber the angel warriors. So things were going to get a little crazy tonight, but it made demon hunting a whole lot more fun according to Jonathan.

"What's Pandemonium?" Jace's voice broke through Jonathan's reverie about tonight.

Alec, who was sitting down on one of the benches at Washington Square Park, looked up at Jace, "It's a nightclub that sometimes allows people between the ages of 16-20 in. It is also run by mundanes who believe they know everything there is to know about us and downworlders and demons. Though I doubt that many of them have actually encountered any form of supernatural beings"

"Oh, yeah" Jace said, "I know the type, there used to be people like that at the Pavilion"

Alec looked confused, "The Pavilion?"

"An abandoned hotel in Brighton, populated by downworlders of all sorts and of course, stupid mundanes. Whenever demons crept their way in, the downworlders were forced to call us and that always caused in a few fights"

"We have something like that here", Jonathan spoke up, "Well, it is an abandoned hotel, but it's only occupied by a huge Vampire clang, one of the biggest in New York"

Jace looked thoughtful, "ever infiltrated it?"

Jonathan &amp; Alec's reactions were identical; horrified, "of course not" Alec said, appalled.

"Why would we?" Jonathan asked, clearly confused, "we'd just be causing trouble"

The blonde looked amused, "what's wrong with a little fun?"

"Well, it could cause all of us being sent to prison, all for a little fun" Alec said, seemingly annoyed. Jonathan knew that the blue eyed boy disliked it when anyone said something that meant stepping the slightest bit out of line; he believed that if they did anything wrong they'd all be outcasts for the rests of their lives. Maybe it was because he was fearful that if he does something wrong people would start talking about the Lightwoods in an ugly manner again. Jonathan never spoke to Alec about that, probably because that would mean he would have to get all personal, and Jonathan was _not_ good at that.

"Alright, alright" Jace put his hands up in surrender, "just a suggestion. No need to get your panties in a twist"

"Please tell me you've never infiltrated a Vampire's nest" Jon spoke.

Jace, once again, looked highly amused, said, "I have never infiltrated a vampire's nest…that you know of"

Jonathan merely rolled his eyes, it was blatantly obvious that Jace was the kind of guy who would only tell you half of the truth and leave you wondering. "So, are we going to stay here all day, or leave and get ready for tonight?"

**LINE BREAK**

Isabelle was stylish, Clary had to admit, but it was clear she didn't understand that her parabati was the opposite and would prefer to sport shadowhunter gear rather than one of Izzy's dresses. Isabelle concluded that Clary was simply shy and insecure, and afraid that if she showed off her assets she'd be flooded by admirers. Clary had no idea what went on her friends head.

"Iz, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive" she answered swiftly, blowing on her nails in hopes the polish would dry soon.

Clary Fairchild to a look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a short black, plain dress with a long lace camisole over it that went down to her ankles with shadowhunter boots, luckily for the redhead, Isabelle didn't insist on her wearing heels, even though she knew Clary's grace would balance perfectly in them.

"Here" her parabati's voice broke through, Clary turned around and saw her friend holding out her leather jacket, "it'll look great with the dress" she added and Clary smiled in return.

"Thanks"

Isabelle smiled and turned around with her long white skirt flowing along with her moves and heading over towards the makeup table. "You know Clary" she started, "a little eye makeup never killed anybody" she said as she looked towards her friend with a wicked smile. "That I know of" she ended with a cheeky look in her eyes.

Clary couldn't help but be amused by this, she knew her friend had a way with men and was constantly luring the poor souls into her shadowhunter marked arms. "You know Izzy, one of these days some boy will catch your eye and you'll be forced to fall in love"

"Maybe, but not today" Isabelle replied. She was currently applying mascara and once she was finished, pulled Clary down on her stool so she could apply her makeup. Izzy told Clary she would give her 'soft smoky eye' and give her blood red lips, which Clary objected to but Isabelle insisted. "Please don't make me look like a prostitute"

"I am offended that you say that as I apply _my_ makeup on you as you wear _my_ clothes, that I pinned to match your size by the way" Isabelle said with pride, "and besides, it's me, if there is one thing I can do perfectly it is looking good at all times" the raven haired girl had moved on to Clary's hair, twirling it up into a bun that had many strands of copper that looked effortlessly glamorous.

"Not bad" Clary said once she looked in the mirror, which was a lie. Now Clarissa Fairchild was not a vain girl or took pride in looking flawless (which is most likely not possible), but she had to admit that she did look partially beautiful with her new long lashes, lightly red lips, shimmering black eye shadow that was not overdone and her hair hanging in lovely curls.

"Not bad? Seriously? This is my finest work, that cat eye is mad as hell if you must know"

Clary let out a laugh, "thank you Izzy, I really appreciate it. All of it"

"As you should" Isabelle replied with no remorse. She then fished out some accessories through her jewellery box whilst Clary felt something go up against ankle. Looking down she saw a big ball of grey fluff, Church. He must have felt Clary's gaze on him as he looked up and met her green eyes with his yellow ones, eyes that reminded her of a certain blonde shadowhunter. Clary shook the thought away of Jace. She didn't want to think about a boy who was only going to be here for two weeks. "Hey church" Clary crouched down and picked him up, usually he loather being held but made exceptions for the young redhead. As she brought the fat cat up to her she noticed he had something in his mouth… a ring?

"What do you have there?" Clary asked curiously, as Church willingly allowed her to take the item from his mouth. Clary immediately recognized it as the Fairchild ring, the one she always wore. The ring was a soft silver colour with a pair of fairy wings with articulate design to them, and an F in the middle, for Fairchild. Church must have brought it with him when he was looking for her in her room, thinking that wherever she was, she would need it. "Thank you" she said, as she put Church down and slipped the ring on her finger.

Each Shadowhunter family had one of their own; their name would have a symbol to go with it. The Fairchild's were given the wings of fairies, the Lightwoods have flames blazing upon a torch and the Wayland had horseshoes which she had just learned from Jace.

"Hey Clary, have you seen my whip?" Isabelle said as she came out of the bathroom, "I've looked everywhere" she complained.

Clary thought for a moment, and then eyed Church- who was currently lying on Isabelle's bed- suspiciously. "I bet you he has it, you know he loves that thing"

Isabelle then slowly approached her bed and picked up the Persian cat and discovered he had curled her whip that appeared as a serpent bracelet with a ruby for an eye. "Yeah, he had it" Isabelle said as she held Church, who then growled and got out of the brunette's hands and ran out into the hall. "Such a pleasure to see him" she murmured.

"Izzy, hurry up and get ready for tonight, it's nearly 9" Clary said as she headed into the hallway, "I'm going to the weapons room to get us both one of the new seraph blades that just came in"

"I would also get some polearms if I were" Izzy replied, "it's going to be wild tonight and I would prefer to have the advantage by a long way"

**LINE BREAK**

The three shadowhunter boys were all excited to get some action tonight, especially Jace. He had been preparing for the role of Jonathan Christopher Wayland for a month or so and in part, he wasn't allowed to kill any demons. But finally he would be free to do as he liked. First step of getting on the New Yorkers good side was underway, they all seemed to like him, except for Clarissa, or Clary as they all called her. She seemed wary of him, which obviously wasn't good for the blonde so he had to get her to warm up to him, but how? Shouldn't be too hard hopefully…

"What weapon do you prefer Jace?" Jonathan's voice cut through the golden blonde's thoughts. He looked up to see the Ivory haired boy holding out a seraph blade and bow and arrow with a questionable masked on his face.

"Two seraph blades will do for me and a pair of polearms" someone said, and as Jace turned around he realized it was Clary.

She certainly was eye catching, and different. Especially in that attire of black lace, red lips and shimmering black eye shadow. Jace felt something within him that he has never experienced before, but he had no idea what it was exactly. As she came closer towards him to grab a pair of blades, he smelt her scent of sweet strawberries, which was refreshing as he was currently in the weapons room which smelt like metal.

"Here you go then" Jonathan said as he got the new ones out of the box that arrived yesterday.

"Actually, can I have one more for me?"

Jonathan smiled, "damn, what do you think is going to lurk around New York tonight?"

Clary smiled in return, "just want to be prepared for whatever's out there big brother, now hurry up you three Isabelle and I are ready and want to leave" she said as she turned around to leave, but not before sharing a glance with Jace and then quickly turning away whilst shaking her head.

"Please don't go there" Jonathan said when Clary was out of earshot.

"Don't go where?" Jace asked, feigning innocence. In truth he wasn't really thinking of what Jonathan was thinking he was thinking about…but never the less it had indeed crossed his mind but Jace didn't want to drag down Clary with him. He knew he wasn't good for her, in fact he was poison.

"You know what I'm talking about Jace, please don't try and 'get'" he emphasized, "with her"

"I'll have you know I am a wonderful suitor and many brothers would be glad that it would be me taking their sisters out in the city" Jace replied swiftly as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well not this brother blondie. Now which weapons?"

Jace eyed all the items in the room whilst slightly scolding himself for being caught. He was told to retrieve the Mortal Cup in less than two weeks, but the blonde was starting to fear that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be.

"Two seraph blades, a sling and do you guys have a kindjal?"

Jonathan looked around the room and was about to answer, when Alec's voice spoke for the first time in a while: "We only have one, in the Fairchild crate over in the corner, no one ever uses it"

"Thanks" Jace muttered, whilst walking over to the crate wondering while it was in the Fairchild one.

"Are we all ready to go?" Jonathan asked, and the two other boys nodded in return, "good".

**LINE BREAK**

Jocelyn Fairchild disliked the conclave meetings very much, it was all politics and who wanted who's job and new rules everyone wanted to enforce. They never seemed to tackle the real problems, but Jocelyn would never complain about her government because it would get people saying 'she's just like her late husband, you know, _Valentine Morgenstern_'. The rumours were hard enough, but when your son looked identical to the infamous shadowhunter zealot it kept people talking about her children which certainly unnerved the older redhead.

"Maryse, when are they going to address the matter of the dead vampire, they're all on edge" Jocelyn asked the other woman, as they entered the New York Institute with Luke, Hodge and Robert trailing behind them.

"I'm not sure Jocelyn, but I know that the longer we put this off the more agitated the vampires will get"

Jocelyn agreed and all the older shadowhunters walked towards the library to further discuss what happened at the meeting when the redhead noticed her children, the Lightwood teenagers and a mysterious blonde boy who must be the student.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Jocelyn asked her daughter who was wearing far too much makeup for Jocelyn's liking.

"Pandemonuim" she answered, trying to move out of her mother's way.

"Mum, please don't worry, I'll be with her at all times" Jocelyn relaxed slightly at her sons words; she knew Jonathan was very protective of his sister.

"Just be careful tonight ok, it's a full moon and you know how the werewolves get"

Luke finally spoke up, "hey" he said feigning a look of annoyance, in which made Clary and her mother smile. Jocelyn discovered that Hodge and Robert had already left into the library, clearly eager to discuss.

"How did the meeting go mum?" Alec piped up, adjusting his gear.

Maryse looked slightly distressed, as she did most days, "well. Though the matter with the vampire's death was not addressed at all throughout the meeting" she said as she caught her tongue. None of the parents liked sharing information to their children about Conclave meetings.

"Will they ever?" Isabelle asked.

"Probably not" Jonathan muttered.

It was silent for a moment, until… "Hi, I'm Jace" the blonde said, pushing through the group to shake Luke and Jocelyn's hand.

"Oh sorry Jace," Maryse said, "Jocelyn and Lucian, this is Jace Wayland from Idris, he will be staying with us for two weeks"

"Welcome to New York Jace" Luke said in his natural friendly voice.

"Thanks"

Jonathan and Clary shared a look, "We better go now mum, don't worry we won't be back late" the white-blonde said.

"Speak for yourself Jon" Isabelle said as she led the pack outside of the institute, giving her mum a quiet goodbye and not bothering to say anything to her father who was currently in the library. He didn't even look at her earlier in the hall.

"Oh Clary" Jocelyn called out from down the hall, "if you see Magnus Bane there can you please give him this" she pulled out a letter from her green coat.

"Sure thing" Clary said, before making her way out into the cool crisp air of New York's night life, this evening was going to be wild…

**SO, yes this basically is a filler chapter and all the real drama will be in the next chapter so get excited for that!**


End file.
